School Daze
by Dana1
Summary: Banks is back in school after the concussion and feels very alone.


Title: School Daze  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: A few fights nothing serious.  
Summary: Banks is back in school after the concussion and feels very alone.  
Time frame: After D1 before D2. Starts out the day after Bombay leaves on the bus.  
Author's note: I did not spell the title wrong. Age for these movies seems pretty inconsistent. I'm going to make most of them 10. I know Peter, Terry, Tommy, and Karp probably aren't 10. Though did you know in the book Terry's the older brother? Also many of you who have been reading my fics know I have been hinting at events in this fic during some of my other fics. Well this is the fic I mentioned. But it's not a part of the Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams series.  
Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I claim anyone else in this fic.  
Dedication: Randy Anderson who died the weekend of May 3-5. They are dropping like flies.  
  
Adam Banks finished eating his breakfast. He wasn't too excited about going back to school today. He had been out for almost two weeks with a concussion. The doctor wanted him to be careful since he was ten years old. Now he was going back to school and there would be his former Hawk teammates there. It was bad enough before the Ducks won the championship now he knew he'd be targeted even more.   
  
"You don't have to go to school today Adam." His mother, Sharon Banks, said.   
  
It hadn't been easy for his parents to let him go to the bus station and say goodbye to Coach Bombay. He didn't even have a headache anymore. "Mom I'll be okay." 'I hope.'   
  
His older brother, Jeffrey, came down the stairs at that moment. "He'll be okay mom. It was just a concussion."  
  
"What I'm not ready for is seeing my ex-friends."  
  
"Jason was here a few times dropping off homework and seeing how you were though." Sharon said referring to Jason Larson.  
  
"The only one of them that did though." Adam said putting his bowl into the sink. "I wasn't expecting Brian to come because he did it."  
  
Neither Sharon nor Jeffrey had been at the game but had heard about the push. Sharon still couldn't believe that a boy that had been around her house for years would do that to her son. "Come on I'll drop you off."  
  
"I can drop him off. I'm already dropping Chris off if she ever gets down here that is." Jeffrey said referring to their thirteen-year-old sister.  
  
"What and ruin your rep as a cool junior?" Adam joked.  
  
"I think I'll survive. Not too many Eden Hall students can see me drop you off at elementary school."   
  
"Thanks Jeffrey. I'm already going to be late for work." Sharon said grabbing her briefcase off the table. "Good luck Adam. If your head hurts too much call Martha and have her pick you up." Martha was the housekeeper. "Bye Jeffrey." She said going out the door.  
  
Jeffrey went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled, "Christina Shannon Banks if you don't get down here in five minutes I'll make you walk to school carrying your science project." Jeffrey said using a voice that sounded a lot like their father's.  
  
A few minutes later Christina came down the stairs carrying her science project. "Sorry was on the phone with Wendy." She grabbed an apple off the table. "Don't suppose I have time to eat?"  
  
"No. I don't want to be late to class. So let's go." Jeffrey said.   
  
They dropped Christina off first. She went to a public Junior High. She had told her parents she didn't want to go to a private school after she finished at Bell Elementary School which was a private school that Adam attended and that Jeffrey had attended.  
  
When Jeffrey got to Bell Elementary School he turned to Adam. "Good luck." He said.  
Adam said thank you and exited the car.  
  
The first person he ran into as he entered the building was Brian McGill. "Looks whose back." McGill said shoving him into a wall.   
  
"Leave me alone." Adam said trying to shove him away from him. He didn't want to deal with McGill right then. McGill did do that. But Adam saw why. Their teacher, Mrs. Daniels, was heading their way.   
  
"What's going on out here?" Mrs. Daniels demanded. She was an older woman with graying hair. She was stern and gave out a lot of homework.   
  
"Nothing Mrs. Daniels." McGill said giving Adam a look.   
  
"It better be nothing." She said and walked away.  
  
"Recess Banks." McGill said leaving to find his friends.  
  
Jason Larson came up from behind Adam. "Hey Adam." He greeted.  
  
"Hi." Adam said walking towards the classroom.  
  
"Glad to see you're back. Don't pay attention to Brian. He's still mad about the game."   
  
"I can see that." They got to the room and entered. There were a lot of Hawks that were in his class. They all seemed to be looking at Adam. He handed the homework over to Mrs. Daniels who thanked him. Adam went to his seat which was between Larson and McGill.  
  
When they were reading silently, a note hit his desk. He quickly opened it. It was from McGill. It said: 'You are going to pay for the Hawks losing.' He crumpled the note up and glared at McGill. Hadn't he paid by being knocked into a goal post?  
  
At morning recess not only McGill confronted him but four other Hawks did as well. "You are alone here Banks. No Ducks to help you." McGill said. He went to throw the first punch and Adam sidestepped him. Someone else grabbed him and held him as McGill punched him in the face. Adam struggled to get loose.   
  
Larson picked that moment to come up to them. "Leave him alone guys. The game was almost two weeks ago. Why can't you forget it?"  
  
"Shut up Larson. You were the one who wimped out by not following the coach's orders during the game. So be careful." McGill said but he and the others walked away.  
  
Larson looked at Adam. "Thanks." Adam said.  
  
"No problem." Larson said and walked away.  
  
Adam went back to class and the day went like normal. He had sat alone at lunch and no one bothered him. He felt very alone and wished there were other Ducks at this school.   
  
He walked home after school. He was almost home when he again ran into McGill. He tried to walk past him. He wasn't the fighting type when not on the ice. McGill knew that. It was probably why he was doing this. And at one time not that long ago, Adam had thought of McGill as one of his best friends.  
  
"Let's finish what we started at school." McGill challenged. He didn't see someone behind him though as he was shoved down. McGill quickly got up and turned around. "Hall this is none of your business." He said to Jesse Hall who was standing there in roller blades.  
  
"It is when you mess with my friends." Jesse said.  
  
"You have been lucky today Banks. You won't always be so lucky." McGill said and hurried away.   
  
"Jeez what's his problem?" Jesse asked.  
  
"He's been trying to beat me up today." Adam said and then quickly changed the subject. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Was in the neighborhood." Adam gave him a confused look. "Okay I was looking for you. You told me yesterday that you were going back to school today. Was going to invite you to play some hockey with the rest of us." He looked at him closer. "He hit you? I'm gonna go beat him up right now." Jesse said starting to skate away.  
  
"Wait Jesse. It'll just be the same thing tomorrow anyway." Adam said. "I'll get my skates." They walked, or in Jesse's case skated, to Adam's house.  
  
Jesse talked to Christina while Adam went to his room to grab his skates. He glanced in the mirror and saw that he was starting to get a black eye. He found his ice skates and walked down the stairs.   
  
Christina got a good look at Adam. "What happened to your eye?"  
  
"McGill." Adam said.  
  
"And to think he used to be your best friend." Christina said shaking her head.   
  
"Come on Jesse let's go." Adam said going out the door. Jesse said goodbye to Christina and followed him.  
  
When they got to where the other Ducks were they found that they had already started playing. "Banks you're on my team. Jesse you're on Guy's team." Charlie said.   
  
They quickly joined the game. They played for about twenty minutes when the Hawks showed up. "They come every day." Greg Goldberg informed Adam.   
  
"Yeah. They always challenge us to a game. It's like they want to prove it's a fluke or something." Peter added. "They haven't been able to win yet."   
  
Adam looked over and saw Jesse and Charlie whispering. Jesse came over to him. "You aren't playing."  
  
"But..."  
  
"They'll go after you."  
  
Adam stood off at the sidelines watching the game. The Hawks were checking the Ducks hard. Fulton was checking the Hawks just as hard. Adam had enough as King knocked out Karp. He jumped into the game.  
  
Almost immediately McGill shoved him hard from behind. He fell to the ice but didn't go sliding into the goal post luckily. He jumped up and pushed McGill. A fight broke out. Adam and McGill punched each other until Adam felt someone pulling him away. He looked up and saw it was Keith Hawkinson who had been dating Christina. Someone else was holding McGill back.   
  
The fight slowly broke up and the Hawks left. Keith left also. He had been heading to the Banks house when he saw the fight. The Ducks stood there silent for a few minutes before Karp spoke up. "King hits hard."  
  
"Yeah." Adam said knowing full well from the championship game how hard King hits during one of those plays.   
  
"Are we going to stand here and talk or are we going to play?" Peter asked.  
  
They went back to playing. The Hawks didn't come back. After playing for an hour they all went home. Adam walked home and was glad to see none of the Hawks were around.  
  
He went inside and saw that Keith and Christina were in the family room. He went into the kitchen and got an apple.   
  
He headed up to his room and began his homework. His eyes fell on two trophies sitting on his shelf. One was from last year's state championship that he won as a Hawk and one was from this year as a Duck. He liked this year's better. He liked the Ducks. And he was starting to think they thought of him as a friend.  
  
***  
The next day Adam went to school. And as the same as the day before, McGill confronted him in the hall. He was tired of this. "Leave me alone McGill." He said shoving past him.  
  
"No." McGill said pushing him against the lockers. Adam shoved him back.   
  
"Boys!" A voice yelled. They turned around and saw the principal. "That's the third time I've heard about you two fighting in two days. I want you in my office, now!"  
  
They took seats in front of the principal's desk. "Now what's going on?" The man asked. "You two never got into trouble till yesterday."  
  
"Nothing." McGill lied flashing Adam a look. Adam didn't say anything.  
  
"Well something's going on. We don't tolerate fighting at Bell Elementary. But since you two are normally good students we won't suspend you. McGill you are dismissed." As McGill left he flashed Adam another glare. "Banks, Mrs. Morris would like to talk to you." Mrs. Morris was the school's guidance counselor. She also had a nephew on the Hawk team.   
  
Adam got up and reluctantly walked into Mrs. Morris's office. He found the woman reading through a child psychology book but looked up when he entered. "Hello Adam. Have a seat." He did. "I heard that you and McGill have been fighting yesterday and today."  
  
"Yeah." Adam mumbled in response.  
  
"It must be tough being in a school with Hawks now that you are a Duck." Adam nodded. "Maybe it would be better if you switched schools."  
  
Adam looked up at her in surprise. He hadn't been expecting this response from her. He wanted to switch schools. "I'd like that."  
  
"I thought you would. Why don't you discuss it with your parents and get back to me with your decision. Congratulations on the state championships by the way." She said.   
  
"Thank you." He said and left the office.  
  
He was left alone the rest of the day. And didn't run into any Hawks on the way home. He went up to his room and finished catching up on his homework. He hadn't felt like playing hockey today.  
  
When his parents came home he went down to tell them about it but was met with a surprise. "Adam I got a phone call from your principal and guidance counselor today." Philip Banks said. "They said you and McGill have been fighting."  
  
"He's been starting it. I'm just defending myself." Adam told them. "But if I switch schools..."  
  
His father interrupted him. "Oh yes Mrs. Morris told me about that idea. I have never forced any of you to go to Bell Elementary I would understand if you wanted to go to a different private school. There are several nice ones in the area."   
  
"I was thinking of a public school." Adam said.  
  
"A public school? Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes. I was thinking of the one that the Ducks go to."  
  
"But that's in the inner city." His mother said aghast. "You'd hate it."  
  
"But mom you let Chris go to a public junior high why can't I go to a public elementary school."  
  
"If that's what you really want. We'll get you transferred right away." Phil said. Sharon just shook her head.  
  
Adam thanked them both and went back up the stairs.  
  
***  
The next day the Ducks were sitting in science ignoring the teacher when there was a knock on the door. The teacher stepped out of the room. Everyone started talking at once. The teacher came back into the room. "All right boys and girls quiet down! We've got a new student in this class. Adam Banks."  
  
All the Ducks turned back around in surprise. Adam took a seat next to Jesse. "What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Transferred schools." Adam whispered.   
  
"You're in the right school." Charlie said from behind him. "No Hawks here."  
  
Adam grinned. Things would be all right.  
  
The end  
  
End notes: Okay that probably wasn't my best work but I've been wanting to finish this fic. Hope you enjoyed at least. 


End file.
